


烈日

by 飞雪牌蜂窝煤 (fxmycc)



Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 | Prince of Lan Ling (TV), 陆贞传奇 | Legend of Lu Zhen (TV)
Genre: M/M, 《裙下之臣》, 展白吧大逃猜, 展白衍生, 陈奕迅歌曲, 高延宗攻, 高演受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxmycc/pseuds/%E9%A3%9E%E9%9B%AA%E7%89%8C%E8%9C%82%E7%AA%9D%E7%85%A4
Summary: 百度展白吧2016陈奕迅杨千嬅歌曲大逃猜活动作品





	烈日

烈日当空，大殿金碧辉煌，站在台阶上往下俯瞰，错落有致的屋檐绵延开去。  
“跪下！”高演拿着鞭子，顺着台阶缓缓下行。  
他的嘴唇因为生气而抿紧，他的步子因为愤怒而铿锵有力。他的眼神聚焦在高延宗身上，这名顽劣的侄子跪在台阶下面，地面上已经有了点滴汗水。因为活泼可爱，不少人都怪宠爱他的，但现在他心里只有一个词语——顽劣不堪。这不是他头一回罚这个侄子了，上一次差人去教训还不够，这次他非要亲自上场。  
台阶在高演急促的步子下不值一提，几乎瞬息之间就站在了高延宗的面前，居高临下地望着他。视线接触，对方眼神深不见底，丝毫读不出惧怕与挑衅，仿佛只是寻常偶遇的对望。  
“你知错吗？”高演问他。  
“知道。”他回答。  
“那你认罚吗？”高演又问。  
“认。”他低下头，仿佛真的认罚了。  
但听到这句，高演却莫名生气。他知道，这个侄子在故意示弱，想要博取他的同情。正因为他知道，而他又真的会心软，他才生气。  
“我说一不二，你知道的吧？”他拿鞭子指着高延宗。  
“知道。”高延宗又重新看着他，还是那种读不出情绪的深邃眼神。  
他甚至读不出一个十来岁的侄子的想法，让他有些生气。这个小家伙太精了，再不收敛，过几年一定是个祸害。但愿他是个念及家族亲情国家兴亡的人，如若不是，还不如收拾老实了打发到边关去。  
第一鞭子下去他就有些后悔了，这真的只是个十来岁的男孩，哪里受得了他痛下狠手。他咬着牙多抽了几鞭子，高延宗就不禁用手支住了地面，汗水洒了一地。他说一不二，但到了后来，他真的下不去手了。高延宗倒在他脚下的地面上，颤抖着拽住了他的衣角，什么都没有说。  
算了。他丢下鞭子，蹲下去扶起了高延宗。他今天心软得够晚了，这次这个顽劣乖张的家伙一定记住了。就算不能确定，希望是记住了。  
把高延宗抱起来，他往院外的偏殿去了。这个侄儿已经变重了，他抱着相当吃力。好在高延宗揽住了他的脖子，他才省了点力气。  
“……”高延宗沉吟着，在他耳边咕哝了一句他听不清的话。低沉的声线让他在夏日忽然感觉到一丝凉气，他凭直觉，肯定不是什么好话，所以没搭理。  
最喜欢六叔抱我了。高延宗甚至笑了，只可惜他没有听懂。  
不过没关系，高延宗不着急，反正，他还需要一些时间来长大，毕竟他还年幼嘛。


End file.
